


【及岩】蹒跚前行

by shixiaoye



Category: Haikyuu!!, 及岩, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shixiaoye/pseuds/shixiaoye





	【及岩】蹒跚前行

双向暗恋，大一暑假。

我流的浪漫爱情故事（不

——————

天气仍携夏日余热，蝉鸣诉说一生见闻。即使他们抓住八月的尾巴出来旅游，却逃不掉被鞭烤的命运。

美名其曰的，因为双方在不同大学四处奔波，约莫半年没见，如今赶着假期回家被各自老妈又赶出来让人好好玩回温友谊，俩人就被半推半就着来了箱根。

岩泉胳膊肘顶顶身旁带着墨镜脑袋一点一点往下垂的人，自个儿站起身拿好行李挎在肩上，瞅他还没意思醒过来一脚狠踹上那人的小腿引来一阵长嚎：“啊——！小岩！你就不会更加温柔地叫醒熟睡的池面吗！”

岩泉充耳未闻自顾自下了大巴，临走前淡淡丢下一句：“你口水流下来了。”及川连忙抬臂蹭了蹭嘴角发现毛都没有，半羞半恼拽着自己的包跟着下了车。

他们租了民宿，一是节约成本二是他们想住民宿，不为别的。当他俩眼神一交汇就知道对方在想些什么，都不用开口就直接租下一天，一直以来都是如此。

这该死的，从出生起就被紧紧绑在一起的默契。

跟着一起住的有大学生也有社会人士，一进门就看见大家已聚客室聊了起来，见他们视线立马移了过去笑呵呵互相打招呼，其中还有女孩子惊呼一声：“哎呀，这不是登上排球杂志的那位青年队的二传手吗！”

及川没想到在这儿都能遇到认识他的人，虚荣感油然而生笑着朝女孩挥手，谁料她红着小脸说的下一句话让他顿时笑容僵在脸上：“我……我是您同队影山飞雄的粉丝！听说您在国中时是和他一个学校的，高中又经常接触，所以肯定有他的联系方式吧……请问能告诉我他的line吗！”

“噗。”

听到了哦，小岩，我听到你在笑了。

及川眼皮子忍不住跳了几下，深吸一口气保持微笑温柔诚恳看着姑娘：“小飞雄他不用手机哦，他只是一个满脑子都是排球的单细胞笨蛋而已啦，跟你说哦，他不仅连内裤都会穿反而且经常裤链不拉总是在女孩子面前遛鸟，性格超——恶劣总是喜欢指使别人干苦活还会和队员打架一点都不懂礼貌还是个ga……噗呲！”

及川话未说完后脑勺就狠狠挨了岩泉一拳，后者脸上不动声色朝还没反应过来的女孩微微点头以示歉意，心里向风评被害的影山道歉，拖着及川的后衣领走去放置行李。

这是个和风的民宿，鲜有当地特色，他们的卧室在庭院走廊的正中间，从里屋拉开门是间简洁的房间，衣柜和小茶几都有，也刚好可以排放两人份的被褥并留下一处空地。

从卧室对面拉开另一扇门就是偏大的庭院了，茂盛草树间石块分散交相辉映，偶尔落下几只鸟停息。池塘清澈见底，几只红白相间的金鱼静静游移，寂静朴素又不失夺眼。

及川随意放下包看着庭院风景，伸了个懒腰遣散方才坐车时的疲倦，掏出手机对着脸自拍顺带拍下一角景色，却仍可以大言不惭地在推特上配字：来了箱根，这儿的民宿庭院景色真好看啊！

又觉得不过兴，偷偷把前置摄像头对向不远处的岩泉，空比划手指看着屏幕里他的头被自己捏在指腹不禁笑出声，吐舌头扮鬼脸拍了一张，正准备传推特一只有力大手突然死死扣住他的肩膀，惹得脊背倏的发凉。

及川脖子上的关节生锈了似的僵硬转过头，看见岩泉黑着脸狠狠瞪着他朝手机努努下巴，眼神里杀意涌现。

认命了般，及川欲哭无泪在他的眼皮子底下删了照片，又偷偷从回收站里掏出来，嘴里还愤愤不平：“小岩知道你为什么不被女孩子喜欢吗？一点都不懂幽默！”

岩泉一屁股盘腿坐在他的身旁，手掌着地双臂撑着身子，半用力踢了他一脚以示关他屁事，未搭话沉默地昂头盯着天花板，他想起了这半年里没有这烦人的幼驯染的日子，而后缓缓开口：“你有女朋友了？”

如粗茶淡饭般的语气，就像在问“你吃了吗”一样平淡无味，毕竟这家伙交女朋友什么的一点都不稀奇，今天交隔天就有可能会分手。也根本不关他的事，可他还是多嘴了，明知故问。

这回轮到及川沉默，他朝着庭院方向也坐下来，伸直了半边腿瞥眼身后人，收了吊儿郎当的样儿半晌后答道：“没有哦。这半年里学业和排球占了全部时间，实在没时间挤出来考虑这档子事。”

就算挤出来的时间也全部都在想你。

他们去到不同的大学平常变得不怎么联系，也联系不了什么。他们各自都在适应新的生活，新的队员，说是一起长大的幼驯染，但实际上不怎么用通讯聊天，之间是因为平常抬头不见低头见的，现在是因为过于熟了突然让他们用通讯聊天频繁又觉得恶心兮兮的。

说的通俗点，熟的都知道对方老二长什么样有多长也不觉得奇怪，但让他们向对方汇报一天的日程交了什么朋友坦白有多想念彼此又会觉得膈应发慌。

于是就死命按着蠢蠢欲动的心把思念扼制在喉咙深处，没想到堆积的愈发多了，堵塞住使自身发不出音。

“不过也有更多可爱的女孩子追我哦！其中一个长的还满对我胃口的。”

“……我保证你们交往不到一周就分手。”

“诶！这是什么！诅咒！？”

岩泉没搭话，他确实没料到那个人间自走炮竟然放着小姑娘不去祸害。

“小岩在想什么我都知道哦，一副‘那个人间自走炮竟然放着小姑娘不去祸害’的表情太明显了！”及川咬牙切齿笑眯眯盯着他，“话说回来，小岩难道交到女朋友了？”

同样是明知故问。

“嗯。”这会岩泉答的很快，他盯着天花板没去看对方的眼睛，“交三个月分手了。”

……

“诶——”及川心下一惊，扼在喉咙的东西又多了，他忽然不知道该摆什么表情好，“没想到啊，小岩竟然开窍了。话说竟然交了三个月，你还真是深情啊。”他半开玩笑地拍上岩泉的背。

不料岩泉收回视线，直直落在及川身上，盯着他的眸子像是欲想透过那双眼看到什么，传递过去的神情满含认真：“嗯。”

及川彻底说不出话了，他见过无数次岩泉认真的样子，也无数次明白藏在眼里的意思，但这次他琢磨不透了。

狗屁的幼驯染，狗屁的心意相通。

疲惫感袭满全身使他觉得沉的要死，他转过头瞅着地板发愣，又觉得委屈，自己半年里禁欲勤勤恳恳学习练习，小岩却在那吃香喝辣过着现充生活，没准全垒打都有了，一想到这及川更委屈了，就他妈像是只有自己还惦记着那天的事。

“……这是初恋吧？”之前也没见他谈过。

岩泉仍盯着及川的背影，盯着他身处逆光被渡了层金的毛发，鼻息轻哼一声：“算是吧。”

“‘算是吧’是什么意思啊！好好说清楚啊……”没来由的发火使他焦躁不安，此时正巧门被敲响，屋外传来房东儒糯的声音：“两位客人，午饭准备好了，收拾完毕的话请出来享用吧。”

屋内骤然无声，想传达的情感硬生生的又被扼住，哽在心头发闷。

岩泉最先利落站起来却没移动，背对着他终究只是轻轻叹息，随后及川听到脚步声和门被拉开关合声。

及川也始终朝着庭院方向低头坐着，等到只剩一人后才仰起头疲倦躺下。正午阳光斜射进屋内，金灿灿照亮他所在的地方。及川被恍了眼，手背搭在眼皮上慢慢阖闭。

他们偷尝了禁果，就在即将分别各地奔赴大学的前一晚。没有什么酒精渲染，也不是一时鬼迷心窍。

是他们想搞。

及川知道当时自己十分清醒，也肯定岩泉很清醒。

伴随着青春期小男孩特有的悸动和十几年来的缠绵，他们在那晚耳鬓厮磨，倾泻着藏压在心里不为人知的污秽，把那些东西暴露在阳光底下，掰开了揉碎了硬塞给对方，管他收不收下。

他们在那晚分分合合，肉体碰撞汗液相融，难以抑制的情欲如洪水泛滥肆意宣泄，欲是要把从还未出生起的命运全部抓起来捧在手里质问对方，这些你都不要了吗？

隔天清晨就剩及川一个了，他说是要赶电车。事后被收拾的很干净，就像从来没发生过似的，及川一边抱怨他是田螺姑娘吗一边蜷缩在床捂进枕头里直到眼角发红。

回到现在，及川从卧室出来走到客厅，岩泉最先发现他，示意了身旁专门给他留的空位。房东是位面相和蔼的老奶奶，谈吐间像是跟不上当代年轻人似的慢了个调子，但她操着一口旧时代的语气听着舒坦，就连心浮气躁的人也会按耐住性子多听她讲几句。

“啊，对了。你们来还真是赶巧了，今天有夏日祭哦，就在离家不远处那有庙会。”老奶奶喝着玄米茶扯了好半天话忽然想到了，笑着嘬了口茶，“在八月末尾的夏日祭还真是少见呢，你们如果下午有空的话可以去那儿看看哦，话说，我这儿也有几件浴衣呢，上次待在这的旅客是专门做这个的，说是无论如何都要送，如果不嫌弃的话……”

老奶奶自始至终谈笑着，多余的话他们也听不进了，岩泉反射性地瞟一眼及川，发现对方喝着味增汤也在往他那看，眼神交汇间心领神会。

啊啊，就是这种，令人心烦又舍不去的默契。

及川时常觉得他们上辈子是不是一体的，或者这辈子本应是一个妈妈肚子里的但投错胎，谁会比他妈还了解他啊，岩泉甚至知道他几岁还在尿裤子。

这日积月累起来的无声默契是他可以肆意挥霍炫耀的资本，也是他的枷锁。

熟过头了有些话就说不出来，有些话不想说却被彼此拉扯出来。有些事可以做，有些事这辈子都不可以。

他们可以拥抱但不能牵手，可以慰籍但不能告白，甚至可以帮对方手冲但不能接吻。

这是名为“兄弟”的隐形契约。

及川又庆幸他们不是一体的，幸亏不是一体的。

下午正值炎热，俩人都不想出空调房，随意躺在卧室地上盖一层薄被小憩。

岩泉头抵胳膊侧枕着背对及川阖眼，反而后者还不老实地刷着手机嘴里碎碎念：“小岩的女朋友长什么样？好看吗？”

“问这个干什么。”

“嘛，我也很好奇谁竟然会和那个脾气臭的要死的小岩在一起啊。”

“找死吗？”

岩泉皱着眉头集中注意力，却被搞得睡意全无，索性微睁眼细想一番：“还挺可爱的，眼睛很大。”

“没了？”

“没了。”

“胸大吗？”

“大。”

“做了没？”

“没做。”

“亲了没？约会了没？”

“关你屁事。”

及川手里还在划着手机屏幕，一脸无所事事，实则心思全不在那上面，一星半点都没看进去：“那为什么会分手。”

“关你屁事。”岩泉有点不耐烦，又顿了顿开口，“她告白的时候怕女孩子会哭所以答应了，她想要干什么我也陪着，就在一个月前她说我不是真的喜欢，只是在顾虑她的感受。”

“确实像是小岩会做的事呢。”及川从岩泉推特里翻出几个月前唯一的那张图片，照片里的女孩笑的灿烂，连小岩都好像被染上几分笑意。

多么的，刺眼啊。及川指腹狠狠按着女孩的头部遮盖住，只留下那熟悉的面容。

他又禁不住骄傲，你看，小岩他根本不喜欢你，从眼神里就能看出来。

一切都只是你自作多情。

胸口像是被揪住般生疼，及川放下手机转身去看岩泉的后背，那添了几分陌生的味道，他又嫌之间的空隙太大了，大的他伸手都抓不住。

及川赌气般猛地环住岩泉的腰头埋进颈窝里，疯狂汲取对方身上的味道。

什么啊，沐浴露和洗发水都没换，再用这种老气的东西是追不到女孩子的哦。及川一边心里吐槽一边安心偷笑。

“干什么啊你！”岩泉本回上几分睡意突然被袭击吓得曲膝往后猛踢一脚。

及川吃痛挨下不仅没放手反而抓的更紧了，柔发蹭着岩泉耳侧闷闷地在他颈窝里发出声：“冷。”

“鬼信啊！”

“好啦！就让我贴一下嘛！真是的小岩好过分啊！”

“到底谁过分啊！”又下一重击。

“噗呲！”

话是这么说，到底还是没放手。

及川手臂环抱对方紧致腰肢一手不动声色往上移走，唇瓣贴着他的脖颈轻吻至耳畔，送上身子蹭着岩泉的后背，另一手朝人的大腿根摸索。

夏日衣着本就淡薄，及川隔着短裤都能描绘出岩泉内裤轮廓，修长手指蹭着大腿间衣料故意不去碰那物，他知道这是岩泉的敏感点。

及川伸出点舌尖舔舐对方耳廓，又轻点一吻，啧啧水声在屋内格外放大。

“哈……”

他一愣，身旁人也愣了。及川看着他耳尖烧的通红，捂着嘴控制不住溢出声音。心头一动，上移的手缓缓摩挲至胸口将触上那无人问津的颤微挺立的两物。

“你他妈……再顶我你那根东西这辈子都别想用了。”

及川迅速收回手安分如鸡。

再醒过来已是黄昏，及川支腿弯收，撑地迷糊看着落阳穿过庭院斑斑驳驳打在身上，晚霞变化万千在天空舞着，懂了大约是去庙会的时辰。

他侧头看向熟睡着的人，这会儿倒是少了点戾气，虽然也只对自己有。夕阳打在岩泉脸庞似是有些不适，眉头轻皱些许难耐。及川起身拉合面向庭院的门隔了阳光，又转身走出朝租客打个招呼去浴室。

及川洗完澡头发吹至蓬松随便抓抓弄得少许凌乱，给自己补了个水拿出房东奶奶硬塞给的深蓝细黑竖条纹浴衣，双臂穿袖拎着前襟披上浴衣，拉袖口向两侧平伸，调整下摆至脚踝。

妥当后他捏着右左前襟前后合拢，随手拿旁边的绑带从前环绕到背后拉紧，反绕回正面系单片蝴蝶结，随后整理褶皱。

他又将暗红腰带贴合胯骨绕两圈后，尾部塞最里层粘服帖，调整带结位置到背后偏左侧方。

及川看着落地镜前高大威武的男人忍不住自我欣赏，拍了张自拍走去卧室轻拉开门发觉岩泉竟已醒来，正穿着纯黑暗金柄浴衣咬着绑带收紧衣服，见他进来没说什么，只是抓紧穿好把一旁的纯白腰带熟练系上。

他才不会夸及川一句好话，就算这身真的很帅。

一想到这儿岩泉气不打一出来，上前毫无理由朝及川的背揍了一拳，不顾后面的哀嚎声先出了门。

可恶的池面啊。

好在庙会离民宿很近，及川捂着背踩上木屐吵吵嚷嚷追了上去：“小岩好过分啊！”

岩泉削了他一记眼刀，可人就像没看见似的继续嚷嚷：“不能因为看到我这么帅就心生嫉妒有报复心理吧！”

及川背后又结实挨上一拳。

“真是……够了！”及川站定在岩泉身前，佯装生气幼稚地扮了个鬼脸，“小岩总是像这样不坦诚，咒你这辈子都找不到女朋友！你妈买菜必涨价！”

“小学生吗？”岩泉握紧拳头青筋直突，对方暗道不好连忙转身起跑逃的飞快，他也不甘示弱，嗖地一下冲出去如猎犬般咬住不放，“快给我妈道歉！！”

最终还是及川败了，当岩泉妈妈收到自家儿子发的视频通话看到的却是小彻的时候是懵的，看到小彻就像把她家孩子搞怀孕的渣男一样不停道歉时更懵了，还没来得及问出口通话就被切断，留下她一人不明所以。

这边的及川在跟岩泉妈妈道歉的时候已经够羞耻了，偏偏还被抓到最繁华的地方道歉。他觉得这事太丢人了，要是被人认出来不是杀人灭口就是他自尽。

罪魁祸首就像没事人一样收起手机甩给他脸色：“走。”

“好……”

岩泉正好领着他去了离庙会不远处的神社，那儿也喧闹，人不比庙会的少，要说为什么要来，啧，还不是那个混蛋川。

“话说回来，你下周有个比赛吧。”岩泉望着夜空，那就一轮明月和天狼星挂着，即使人间灯火通明还是淡薄了些。

“是啊，还是和外国队的人比呢，怎么了？”及川跟在他身后突然被点了名有点莫然，索性并肩而行。

“正式人选定了没？”

“嗯——还没呢。”及川心里一抽，轻蹙眉还是挂着笑，“毕竟队里可是有小飞雄和小郁两个人在呢——”

“别输啊。”

“诶？”及川怔怔瞥见那人向前看，眼里却是不容置疑的严肃与认真，他安下心重重应下，纠缠不清的复杂情绪顿时被抚平，坚定出声，“不会输的。”

比赛，和正式人选，还有你。

他们走去了拜殿，期间及川还臭屁掏出一堆零钱摊在掌心含笑科普：“小岩，投钱也有讲究哦。一日元和五日元都代表缘，五十日元的谐音是五重缘，而一百日元的意思是……”

他另手抬指捏住一百日元投放进塞钱箱，侧脸眉眼弯弯，嘴角上扬朝人轻眨眼。

“一百份的缘。”

岩泉直接摸了个十日元丢进去摇动上方绳子骂骂咧咧：“你他妈每次来都会说，还没腻？”

“你也是每次都会扔十日元进去啊！”及川无奈双手合十至于胸前拍两下拜礼。

拜完后走开让后面排队的人还不得劲继续碎碎念：“都说了不吉利，不吉利！你知道的吧！那是远离缘的意思！小岩……诶？小岩？”

回神过来身边人影都没了，及川茫然地站定在人潮里愣了几秒，反应过来后给人发了个消息自顾自朝庙会走去。

反正总归是会找过来的，又不是小孩子了。

乘着这个时机他正好可以去看看有没有当地的伴手礼，自从他把那张浴衣照发上推特后那群队员就毫不客气地点名要特产，郁那小子更是不客气直接列了张清单。

“倒是付钱啊你们这群混蛋。”及川气的牙根痒痒，顺着清单到处找，“话说排球这种东西哪都有吧！小飞雄和小不点是笨蛋吗？就是笨蛋吧！”

骂了半天还不解气，索性拍拍袖子不买了，将走之际余光瞥见一摊贩上的红色晃了眼，停下脚步走进一瞧发现是两条红绳编制的手环。

在小摊上红的夺目。这种东西佩戴在那人手上会好看吗？

排球运动员很少佩戴手饰，那很不方便掌握球。

但如果是在不打排球的日子呢？就算只有一分钟，两分钟，当他看见这条手绳也会想起自己吗？

及川记得他以前有给岩泉买过项链，那种遇到水会浮上来的大金链子，并且煽风点火对他竖起大拇指：“要变成狂野男孩哦小岩！”事后不出所料被揍了还当着他的面过分地丢进不可回收垃圾桶。

好吧，他承认，当时看笑话的心思占了大半，但也不能直接丢掉嘛！

他看着手里多出来的两根红绳怒气满腹，收好打开手机走向岩泉所在的地方。

大不了他一只手带一根！

庙会里嘈杂声不断，几条长绳上挂着众多灯笼发出明黄亮光，各个露天摊位炒的火热，远处鼓声震震怕是在搞什么游行，及川穿过人潮人海终于远远看到岩泉蹲在一处摊贩旁钓水球。

他撸起袖子露出健壮小臂，聚精会神地狠瞪着池内的水球，缓缓动手上的绳子，绳尾的钩子轻轻勾住水球不紧不慢提上来。旁边的小孩看他这儿气势吓得不敢伸手去钩，生怕一不小心碍着他了被打。

及川觉得他的架势随时都有可能会来一记扣杀。

他罕见没上前作死，只得静静站在人身旁看他，池水倒映月儿清冷十分，水球披上花花绿绿的衣服掀起道道涟漪，逐渐离开水面升到半空中。

成功了。岩泉脸上溢满遂心适意，半带兴奋拿着水球站起身，扭头突然看到及川稍带一怔，随后淡笑得意朝他挑眉。

这是及川自从他们半年后见面第一次亲眼看到他对自己发自内心的轻笑。

如同炎炎沙漠里藏在深处的甘甜清流，像是严寒冬日刚出门吹来的第一缕暖风，又或许是雨后一脚踩进水洼溅起水滴在阳光下隐藏一小道彩虹。

然而现在没有沙漠和清流，没有白露凌霜的冬季，没有迎春的暖风，然而现在只有黑夜和眼前人。

他捕捉到岩泉故意的视线带几分只属于自己的挑衅，瞬间打起精神也自信满满蹲下去，谁知一个都没钓着绳就断了。岩泉把水球送给刚才的孩子转眼瞅他这憨样没忍住笑出声，手插进袖子里恶劣踢踢他，伴着嘲笑声及川咬牙笑着不甘心又付钱还是败北。

岩泉看他抓了这么久没捞到都嫌丢人，旁边的小孩们围着一个一米八多的大哥哥看他抓完一根又一根，小声议论纷纷：“这个大哥哥好有钱啊！”

丢人，太丢人了。

岩泉离远点假装不认识他，看腻了去别的摊位转转，及川最终白给了快一万日元老板才绽开笑脸怜悯地送了他一只鲜红的水球。

他正巧了个牛奶棒冰叼着回来，见老板免费递给人笑的差点把冰棍儿给掉地，走过去瞧及川可怜巴巴拎着水球拍拍背。

“没事，小姑娘家家的哭鼻子不丢人。”

及川站在一群小孩中间黑着脸自尊心受到侮辱，羞恼地回了声“好过分啊小岩”又看看手机瞧烟火大会不晚了，拉拉人袖口朝他小声神秘笑笑：“小岩，跟我来个地方。”

“啊？”岩泉闻言有些好奇，叼着冰棒反问。

“好啦跟我来就是了！”及川拽着他的手腕儿生怕他不同意，又怕人不小心丢了，手指发力拢的更紧，回头朝他眨眨眼，“别跟丢啦。”

岩泉看着及川沉默不语，他的手腕被强而有力握着，竟有些挣脱不了。

不如说是不想挣脱。

参加祭典的人着实太多，他们紧贴着彼此感受对方的体温，岩泉悄悄低头闻着人身上独有的味道，任凭及川一路拉着远离喧闹跑到远处小山，又像是慢半拍似的轻声喃喃：“那你倒是抓紧了啊。”

“啊？”踩木屐爬山确实不怎么容易，及川在前拉着他小跑没听清人说的话，木屐磕在石阶上脆响声与胸廓里控制不住的心跳加速碰碰声此时却混杂一起，约莫是分不清了。

他只知道他必须这么做，过了今夜就晚了。

明天就得走，半年后就这为期不到48小时的邂逅，过了之后他们又会分别，各自走上各自的轨道。

明天就得走。

“我说我自己会走，你急什么啊！”

及川思绪突然被拽了回来，眼眶就像是被风刮的生疼，不甘心地收紧了手继续向前。衣摆随动作大幅度舞动，偶尔一阵凉风拂过吹着发丝，他大概心猿意马了罢，只觉得胸腔热的难受，精神紧绷突突跳着却不讨厌，奔得脚底板发疼才终于到山顶的观望台。

岩泉被半扯着上山紧随跟在及川的身后实在吃瘪的慌，要配合他的步伐不说还得注意脚下避免绊倒，好不容易到了山顶发现他抿着唇一言不发眺望山下的游行队，紧握着自己的腕儿没打算放开。

吃错什么药了……

牛奶棒冰都快融化，岩泉赶忙捏着木棒舔舐融化的部分，不满地默默打量眼前人。

灯笼的亮光远远打在及川的脸上忽明忽暗，他突然不说话竟有几分不适应，岩泉瞥过眼无声咬着冰棒也看向下面的游行，任由手腕上的温度悄悄发烫。

“你怎么知道这里的？”

此处人烟稀少，虫鸣嘈杂偶尔几只萤火虫闪着微弱的光穿梭丛林，清少的人三三两两聚在一起闲谈欢笑伴随着远处熙熙攘攘的闹市倒也像是在奏歌。是只有本地上了点年纪的人才知道的地方，盖因今天及川也是听民宿房东提到，没想到真派上用场。

“那当然是你的及川大人神通广大万事通啦！”

刚营造好的气氛被那人亲自打破，岩泉真的觉得他是个无可救药的笨蛋。

“你还是闭嘴吧。”

“诶？为什么？好过分！”

烟火大会似乎快要开始，底下又热闹几分，明亮光芒恍惚了眼，时间被男孩们抓在手里静静流逝。

十、九、八……

伴随着大家阵阵倒数声及川止不住心神浮动，他深呼吸轻吐出一口气咽下悬着的心，握着腕儿的手缓缓下移触人指尖轻勾交合，脚尖朝岩泉的方向移动摩擦出声，清风吹拂人的发尾飘在夏日燥热空气中。

倒数声惹得岩泉都多了分紧张，心里默数着突然注意到覆在手腕上的温度散去，指尖被温热物一触，某种不知名的情感瞬间涌上心头微微触电直直冲向头皮令全身酥麻，所站之地仿佛隔开世间繁华避走凡俗琐事，静谧的只有星空流转舞动。

七、六、五……

及川转过身面朝人对上他纯粹无暇的两颗黑曜石，没冲他笑。而是把人全部装进自己的眸子里满满当当，怕是再也隐忍不住，满腔情感如发洪水似的争先恐后泄流不止。

岩泉低头瞧瞧交缠一起的手突然有种莫名预感，他对上及川的眸子一怔。

啊，没看错，混蛋川的眼里确实藏有星星，正点点星光不小心泄放，又像故意般捧着送来。

和存在感过于强烈不能忽视不见的自己。

四、三、二……

及川紧咬牙妄想控制住如雷的心跳声，他眉尾下撇轻皱眉，满含柔光认真与谨小慎微勉强弯眼嘴角微勾，温声却掷地有声扬起音量冲人喊。

一。

“岩泉一！”

“啪”的一声第一朵烟花闯入二人空间划破夜空从头顶绚烂绽开，燃尽生命拥抱夜色，点点火星掉落凡间仿若昙花一现，随即数个花火咻的穿过云层照亮整片天空。

水球在光下闪烁着，灿烂烟火变得模糊，斑驳陆离融入那棕色眸子，渐变成整片星辰，星星闪闪冲着岩泉笑。

啊啊，原来是这样。

岩泉瞬间头皮发麻，他想起了一个月前和女孩分手时她的那句话“你一定有比起我还要喜欢的人吧。”

他想起了被及川抚摸时的罪恶感和控制不住的悸动。

他想起了刚才在神社里为及川求的御守还在自己身上，红底金线绣着“必胜”二字。

去他妈的兄弟。

岩泉忍住鼻尖酸涩抬臂把牛奶冰棒及时塞及川嘴里，指腹抵着木棒头，他低首侧脸欲想掩盖自身表情，只露出耳尖的淡淡红霞。

一阵意乱不禁扰了心，岩泉的手指微缠勾紧了及川的指尖，用只有他们俩个人能听到的声音轻吐出几字，伴风合光消失在烟火的交响乐里。

烟花声，比起心跳逊色几分。


End file.
